Bet Me
by Kecebong
Summary: Siapa sangka Hinata dapat memikirkan strategi di luar perhitungan sang Uchiha. AU. Drabble. T
_**Bet Me**_

 _ **by Kecebong**_

 _ **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan?"

Uchiha Sasuke mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Mata hitamnya melirik sekilas pada gadis yang baru saja berbicara dengan nada datar padanya.

Gadis itu berdiri di sisi jendela ruang kelas yang terbuka. Semilir angin sore yang terasa nyaman tampak menggerakkan helai-helai surai gelapnya.

"Cukup menyebalkan," ujar Sasuke dengan nada santai. Sepasang mata gelapnya kini memilih untuk mengamati pergerakan gadis yang masih memunggunginya.

"Hanya sebatas itu?" mata pucat Hyuuga Hinata yang terbingkai kacamata menoleh ke arah sang pemuda. Mata indah itu sedikit menyipit untuk menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya pemiliknya.

Merasa masih membutuhkan informasi, Hinata kini membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada. Satu senyuman kecil muncul ketika menyadari pandangan sang lawan bicara fokus pada kurva dadanya.

"Hanya sebatas itu," pemuda itu menjawab dengan disertai satu seringai menggoda. Mata gelap Sasuke kini menatap Hinata yang sedang menanggalkan kacamata dan ikatan rambut panjangnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, gadis itu menjauhi sisi jendela. Hinata berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang masih nyaman duduk di atas salah satu meja siswa. Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang pemuda.

"Jaga pandanganmu, Uchiha," nada bisikan mencela Hinata jelas bertentangan dengan tindakannya yang memberikan gigitan kecil pada daun telinga lawan bicaranya.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika para lelaki di sekolah tahu sisi liarmu, Hyuuga," Sasuke membiarkan kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangatnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Sama merepotkannya seperti kau yang dikejar para perempuan berisik?" gadis itu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kurasa kau lebih berisik dari mereka," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Membiarkan Hinata tetap dekat dengannya kemudian mempererat rengkuhannya.

"Kecewa karena Sakura lebih memilih Gaara?" Hinata meringis saat merasakan sebuah gigitan kecil pada kulit lehernya.

"Sedikit," jawab Sasuke masih dengan posisinya yang membenamkan wajah pada leher Hinata.

"Jadi kau kalah dalam taruhan kali ini?" Hinata sedikit menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari lehernya. Kedua telapak tangannya masih berada pada kedua sisi wajah sang Uchiha. "Aku yang menang?"

Sasuke menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Jika kau tidak melibatkan Gaara dalam aksi pendekatanku pada Sakura, mungkin akulah yang memenangkan taruhannya,"

"Aku tidak melakukannya," Hinata mengedikkan bahu sambil memainkan dasi milik si pemuda.

"Kau melakukannya," satu kecupan kembali diberikan Sasuke pada bibir Hinata. Pemuda itu menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka dua kancing atas kemeja putih Hinata. "Demi mendapatkan sebuah buku tua, kau sanggup melakukan apa saja," Sasuke menyeringai saat merasakan tangan Hinata melakukan hal yang sama―membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya.

Satu kecupan basah pada leher Hinata menimbulkan satu desahan manja. Kami-sama, gadis itu benar-benar pandai menaikan gairahnya.

Penampilan _out of date_ yang sengaja Hinata ditunjukkan ketika di sekolah pun selalu berubah menjadi sangat menggoda jika hanya berdua bersamanya.

"Kau selalu tahu segalanya," seringai Hinata jelas memiliki tujuan untuk semakin mengundang hasrat si pemuda.

Sasuke tersenyum saat Hinata memeluknya.

 _Well,_ rasanya tidak buruk juga Sasuke membiarkan sang kekasih memenangkan taruhan mereka. Lagi pula, menaklukan Sakura bukanlah prioritas utamanya. Sasuke hanya ingin membuktikan kepada Hinata bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan Sakura―gadis terpopuler di SMA Konoha.

Hinata yang cerdas, tentu akan memikirkan berbagai cara untuk dapat mengalahkannya. Dan kehadiran Gaara jelas merupakan salah satu usaha Hinata untuk menghancurkan skenarionya.

Gaara. Siapa sangka Hinata dapat memikirkan strategi di luar perhitungannya. Mantan kekasih Sakura itu benar-benar menjadi pion kemenangan pujaan hatinya.

Cerdas dan menggairahakan. Hm, rasanya dua kata itu cukup sesuai untuk mendefinisikan sosok Hyuuga Hinata.

 _See_ , rasanya Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyesal memiliki Hinata di sisinya.

.

.

.

 _ **So**_ **, apa taruhan selanjutnya?**

.

.

.

* * *

"Bong, rasanya udah pernah baca deh ini fic!"

Ho-oh. Betul. Ini _drabble_ memang _re-post_ dari note bong di _facebook_ un. Dulu, pernah niat mau nge- _post_ tapi males buat nata ulang kalimat-kalimatnya.

Nah, berhubung bong lagi pengen nengok _drabble-drabble_ jadul, jadilah bong sekalian _posting_ di FFn.

Gomen, buat beberapa _reader_ yang berharap lebih pada postingan bong kali ini. Agak kecewa, ya? Gomeeeeeen!

Ah, iyah. Bagi _reader_ yang baru-baru ini baca karya bong jangan heran yah kalau kadang diselipin konten nyerempet rate M. Hm, anggap itu salah satu ciri khas penulisan bong deh.

Baik, untuk semuanya terimakasih atas dukungannya. Terimakasih atas kritik absensinya juga. Benar-benar bikin bong ada niat buat balik lagi ke dunia FFn loh un.

Sekali lagi bong ucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca karya-karya sederhana bong.

Jaa, na~


End file.
